An optoelectronic device, such as a laser diode or a photo diode, is generally enclosed in a transistor outline (TO) package, which provides a conductive housing for the optoelectronic device. A laser diode converts an electrical signal into an optical signal for transmission over a fiber optic cable, while a photo diode converts an optical signal into an electrical signal. In order for a laser diode to convert an electrical signal into an optical signal, the electrical signal must be sent through the TO package of the laser diode. Similarly, an electrical signal from a photo diode must be sent through the TO package of the photo diode to external electrical circuitry. For high frequency operation, it is important to control the impedance seen by the electrical signals that flow into and out of the TO package.
TO package also include amplifiers to amplify the output of the photo diode. Conventional amplifiers have common ground and power signals for the various elements of the amplifier, which results in feed back gain and oscillations at high frequencies (e.g., above 5 GHz).